


comfort food

by abeyance



Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: jon is a...reallygood boyfriend.tumblr prompt fill
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	comfort food

**Author's Note:**

> **41: comfort food. ******

“Okay, go. I’m going to pick up some Red Bulls.”

Dany nodded up at Jon, immediately heading to the snack aisle that had her Pringles with her determined pout straining her lips.

 _Another_ character that she liked died in the season finale tonight. And as much as she wanted to mourn, it was finals week for school. Snacking her comfort food was going to be the only way to go. And so Jon, being the best boyfriend there was, drove her off campus for the ‘supplies’.

She walked to the spot she had been so many times before - But it wasn’t there. No Pringles, or any snacks, for that matter, were. They must have changed their location.

Dany searched through the next few aisles, looking at the reassortment of the products. She really just wanted to take her chips and go.

Sure enough, she found them. Original, Pizza, Jalapeno… _Aha_! Salt and Vinegar–

There were no more left.

“Are you kidding me?” This was the point she was going to cry.

Dany stalked out of the aisle to find Jon. Her throat burned.

Rounding the corner, her mission-walk ran her right into another person.

“Oh there you are.” She pulled away from the person to find that it was Jon. “I got the Pringles. I saw them when I was trying to find the Red Bull. There were only two left, but–”

Only then did Dany notice the cylinder boxes in his hands. She grabbed his cheeks, smashing their lips together in an all too passionate kiss for the setting being a convenience store and the reason being Pringles.

He hummed in surprise. “Thank you, I love you. Thank you, I love you,” she repeated over and over, peckering his face in kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you _so _much.”__

____

____

His laugh and smile turned out to be the best comfort food of all.

**Author's Note:**

> [request prompts via my tumblr anytime!](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> either self-conjured or pick from:  
>  **[one sentence/phrase prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******
> 
> **[one word prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******


End file.
